The Day They Met
by sarrrrrah123099
Summary: Kensi and Deeks "celebrate" the day the met in the MMA gym
_**Deeks POV- April 6, 2016**_

April 6, 2010. That was the first time I laid my eyes on her. She was wearing a black tank top. Jeans. A bag that goes across her shoulder. Hair, down, wavy. I noticed her right eye was oddly darker than the left. But that's okay. She looked so nervous to be in that MMA gym. That was probably because everyone was staring at her. Including me. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

That all happened six years ago. Six years ago today, I met the love of my life. I will never forget that day. We didn't do anything special last year, or the four before that. So, I decided I wanted to do something special for my ladybird. I love calling her that. She loves it when I call her that. I love my Kensi. Kensi loves me. Wow. How awesome is that? You love someone, and they love you back, just as much. Maybe even more. No. That's not possible. I definitely love her more.

 _ **Kenis's POV- April 6, 2016**_

I remember it like it was yesterday. I walked into that MMA gym and there were so many sweaty guys. I focused on one though. He was the farthest away. I could tell he wasn't a marine. I remember when he was wearing. A white shirt, red shorts, and black socks. He had golden blonde hair. A little scruffy. But that's okay. He looked kinda upset, and he was a little rude to me. That was probably because he could see right through my cover. I just kept my eyes on those baby blues. I didn't mean to stare.

Wow. Six years is a long time. I met the love of my life six whole years ago. That's crazy. Although we've never really celebrated it, I think Deeks wants to do something special this year. He calls me his ladybird. I love it when he calls me that. I think I need a new nickname for him. I've been trying to think of something that's similar to "ladybird", but the only thing I could think of was "birdboy", but that doesn't sound good. God, I love him so much. And the best part is, he loves me back just as much, maybe even more. If that's even possible.

Today they decided instead of going somewhere fancy, they would just take the day off and spend the day at home.

They were watching TV. Except it wasn't a television show that was being played. It was her favorite movie. Titanic. He was cornered on the right side of the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his arms stretched out over the top and armrest of the couch. She had her head resting on his cat pillow that was sitting on his lap. Monty was laying on the other side of the coffee table.

The end credits started to move up the screen. She sat up and realized he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. His nose was doing that cute little twitchy thing, so she didn't want to wake him. She got up, found a blanket, and covered him up.

About an hour later, he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around for Kensi.

"Sugarbear?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd ya go?"

She came walking in from the kitchen.

"The movie ended and you fell asleep. I got you a blanket so you wouldn't be cold, and I got hungry so I got myself a Twinkie."

"Of course you did."

"Hey!"

She walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?"

She just looked at him, pursed her lips, and shrugged her shoulders

They just stare into each other's eyes.

About a minute later he sits up, grabs her waist and smashes his lips into hers.

She wraps he arms around his neck and kisses him back.

After about five minutes of nothing but kisses, they finally break away.

"So, Yummy Yummy Heart-Attack?"

"Definitely."

Their fingers intertwined. They smiled at each other. They stood up simultaneously. They got their shoes on, headed for the door, and he held it open for her.

He drove with only his left hand on the wheel, so his right hand was free to interlace with hers.

When they got home, he carried the brown paper bag of very unhealthy Chinese food into the kitchen. She walked in front of him leading the way as if it was her house. Oh, wait. It is partially her house now that she thinks of it.

They sat at the counter top and took all the food out of the bag. "Did you grab a fork?"

"I grabbed a spork."

"Yeah, ya did."

After eating dinner they sat back down on the couch together. Burnt Offering came on the TV. It was 11:00. He was cornered to the side of the couch again. But she was resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. His arms were wrapped around her. She loved being close to him.

He could feel her breaths staring to even out.

She was asleep.

He watched her sleep for a little while. Then, he fell asleep.

She wakes up in the middle of the night, but she doesn't get up. She slowly looks up at her best friend, best partner, best boyfriend ever. She is sure not to wake him.

She thinks about the last six years she's shared with the most amazing man she has ever met.

"I guess it really is a love story."


End file.
